User information describing a user's browsing history on websites that are connected to a communications network (e.g., the Internet) may be gathered, stored, and analyzed. The user information may be gathered by the visited websites, where the user may be identified based on tracking data received from a browser application running on a user's computing device accessing the website. The user information may further be referenced to implement further goals involving the user within the communications network.
However, without a dedicated data structure that allows a computing device to track users and user information across different websites, different website browsers accessing the websites, and different computing devices that are running the website browsers, the gathered user information may not be a complete representation of the user's online browsing history.